Don't Call Me Dashie
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: There is one thing that nopony can call her, that is rule number one. What happens when that rule is broken by none other than Twilight Sparkle? Implied Twilight/Dash pairing.


**My first MLP:FiM fic thus far. Reviews and criticism are greatly welcome.  
**

**I don't own MLP:FiM  
**

The end of the day draws near as Celestia lowers her sun in the sky across Equestria. The suns rays start to dim across the small town of Ponyville near the center of Equestria and in the shadow of Canterlot. Gliding these last rays was none other than the weather team captain and resident speedster, the pegasus named Rainbow Dash. She floats down to earth in front of the library, she folds her cyan wings onto her back as she opens the door with her mouth and trots inside.

"I'm home" She smiles and calls out, her voice booming across the bookshelves.

"Rainbow!" Came a chipper voice from upstairs. "I'm up here!" the purple unicorn peers over the railing from the upper balcony of the library. "Glad you're home in time for dinner. Spike has the evening off so I decided we could go out to eat." Twilight Sparkle, unicorn extraordinaire canters down the stairs to meet her marefriend of 2 months.

"That sounds great! I'm starving! You saw that rainstorm blow through here earlier today that we had to clear up!" Rainbow Dash smiles eagerly recalling her work. "And I got that baby out of here in no time!" She banters. Twilight nuzzles her softly.

"And what a great job you did." Twilight wraps her neck around Rainbow Dash's breathing in the latter's multi-colored mane. Rainbow Dash blushes a little bit. She talks herself up all the time, but to hear it from a pony who means it more that is something that makes her happy.

"Where do you want to eat? I'm dying over here!" Rainbow Dash breaks the intimate moment with her bodily needs.

"Well there's Palomino's Pasta that opened up around the corner there." Twilight Sparkle suggests.

"Sounds great!" Rainbow readily agrees, her voice cracking in her signature way. She is eager to get food in her stomach.

"Good! Let me just finish up a few things and we'll go!" Twilight smiles and bounds back up the stairs. Rainbow Dash sighs with a smile and takes to the air, floating her way up to the purple pony. She gets a wicked grin and silently sneaks up behind her marefriend and then snaps her wings to her side and tackles Twilight to the ground.

"Dashie!" Twilight yells out in surprise as the weight of the cyan pony falls on her. Twilight giggles a bit but hears nothing from Rainbow Dash. The weight is lifted and Twilight Sparkle gets up to look at Rainbow Dash in the face. Rainbow just stares back, a hollow stare. "Rainbow, I…" Twilight knows what she did wrong.

"I told you to never call me that…" Rainbow Dash's voice is flat.

"I know I'm sorry it just slipped out and I…." Twilight starts to defend herself with her many words but they are lost on the young pegasus.

"I need to go." Rainbow Dash takes to the air again and flies out the window that Twilight always leaves open for her. Twilight watches the cyan pony fly up to the clouds.

* * *

"Now Dashie, what did I say about fighting at school!" the gray mare pegasus with the yellow mane sighs at her youngest daughter.

"No fighting…" the small cyan pegasus with the rainbow mane sighs, not looking at her mother.

"That's right, and what did you do?"

"I punched a kid. But it's no my fault! He called me Rainbow Crash again!" The small filly looked up at her mother.

"Oh Dashie…" the mare wraps a large gray wing around her daughter. "Don't listen to them. You may not be strong now but one day you'll be the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

"Really?" The young pegasus blinks her wide magenta and a smile breaks out on her face.

"I'm sure of it! My little Dashie, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" Her mother smiles and they both start to giggle.

* * *

That is the only memory Rainbow Dash has left of her mother. For it wasn't too long after that when her mother took ill. A single tear fell down the mare's face and was absorbed into the cloud she lay on. She knows Twilight didn't mean it when she said that, and she knows she over reacted.

Rainbow Dash stands on the cloud that looks over the darkening Ponyville. She should get back to Twilight and apologize. As well as remind her one time that even though she is her marefriend no one calls her Dashie.


End file.
